Midnight Showing
by unexpectedhero
Summary: Mystery Science Theater 3000. Slash: Joel/Mike. Mention of Dr.F/Frank.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mystery Science Theater 3000, Joel Robinson does (smart man to create it too 3) or Mike Nelson (he owns himself—or Joel does [kee kee]—or probably his wife), Crow T. Robot and Tom Servo (best damn name ever). Another disclaimer is that I got all these ideas from mith-maulin on deviantart. Go check him out, he's AMAZING! 3 Oh and if you don't like man on man, then DO NOT READ!!! GO NO FURTHER! This is a slash.**

May it be night or day, the corridors of the Satellite of Love were almost, nearly, not quite, quiet. It used to be, before Mike Nelson had arrived—not that Mike made everything out of balance or created weapons of mass destruction, he just made the Satellite of Love a whole lot more interesting. Tom Servo and Crow had a lot more things to learn from human beings, had a harder time telling the difference between Joel Robinson and Mike Nelson, and had a lot more experiences with the two combined than Joel alone. Joel, surprisingly, was a lot more active than his usually sloth like ambition with Mike Nelson hanging around the Satellite.

Now it was night (according to Mike and Joel), everyone was cozy in their beds, within their own private rooms. Tom lying on his make-shift bed with his room piled with clothes (which are technically his, even if he can't wear them), Crow snoring in his small bed—his room was surprisingly cleaner than Tom's, Joel sleeping in his red underwear with his blankets at his feet—his room was filled to the ceiling with failed inventions; parts of them; or ones he liked and wanted to keep, and then there was Mike with his covers at his chin and his room had only contained a bed (he arrived at least a week ago). They were all so peaceful in their little dreams of getting off the Satellite and beating up Dr. Forrester and TV's Frank.

That is, until the movie sign boomed through the whole Satellite, waking up every single man and robot in the station. Tom rolled off of his bed and on to his "dirty" clothes, looking about in disbelief. Joel sat up straight, eyes wide in surprise. Crow had slept through the whole siren. Mike, well he was in for a surprise, he sat up with a yelp, looking around his room for any sign of entry—taking the sound as a security system (which he hadn't figured out that no one really could get in the satellite).

After seeing the dark corners of his room with no unknown intruder, Mike relaxed himself with sigh, wondering what the hell that sound was. Just as he was going to get up and investigate there came a loud knock at his door. Without allowing the person/robot in, the door slid open (there being a control panel on the outside) and Joel stood there in his red almost like Speedo underwear, lazily motioning Mike to follow him with his head.

Mike felt as if he had to put something on before heading out, he pulled on his white underwear t-shirt and quickly exited out of his room. He had followed Joel, who was carrying the complaining Tom Servo in his arms, until he passed Crow's door which had opened as Mike moved by. Crow yawned and spoke at the same time; his words being 'what the hell is going on' yet Mike only heard the yawn and high squeaky noises.

Unsure of how to respond to the gold robot made out of sport equipment, Mike merely pointed towards the direction Joel and Tom Servo were heading. "Something's up," Mike replied, looking over at the direction to find Joel was gone around the corner. "Come on," Mike hurriedly spoke as he rushed after Joel. Crow grumbled under his breath, following after the human in a slow and grumpy manner.

Mike had ran down the corridor and into the living room—which they called it—to find Joel and Tom Servo moving towards the movie door to enter the theater. "Joel, wait! Tom!" Mike called out, somewhat panting. "Dr. Forrester never called; don't you think that's odd?"

Joel looked down at Tom with his lazy eyes before looking over at Mike. "You ask too many questions Mike. The plausible reason why he called us to the movie is to torture us."

"_That_ or he's having a sleep over with TV's Frank," Tom quipped, chuckling lightly.

Crow cut in between Mike's legs just before the human could exclaim about Tom Servo's joke—or was it? "What the hell is going on here? This is far past our bed time and I was having a good dream beating up Joel!"

"What?" Joel furrowed his eyebrows.

"You too? Wow, we have some connection," Tom Servo exclaimed.

"Guys, what about Dr. Forrester!" Mike shouted out to bring everyone back to reality.

"Screw him," Crow spoke up.

"Hey, that's not nice," Joel scolded Crow.

"He does deserve it, Joel," Tom defended Crow.

"Maybe, but that gives us no right to say it." Joel sighed, "Let's just all enter the theater and get this over with. Hell, we can sleep in there for the night, just to make the movie go by faster."

Mike sighed heavily, "But Joel—"

"No buts, Mike, let's get too it before something really bad happens."

"Haha, he said butts," Tom laughed, looking over at Crow—who was laughing too—as they entered into the movie theater. Mike looked over at the three buttons, telling himself to push on of them to get in contact with Dr. Forrester, but his gut told him to follow Joel and the others. Quickly, Mike rushed to follow them into the theater, biting his lower lip still pondering of the reasons why the movie came on so late in the night.

**Author's Notes: I couldn't find any slash pairings of Joel and Mike any where on FanFiction, so I decided to create my own. I hope you'll like the story and come to fall in love with the pairing as I did 3. Please review :D**


End file.
